Edward's Mistake
by Greenshells
Summary: Take's place sometime after Bella, Edward and Alice return from Italy. What if the stress of Victoria, the Volturi and the guilt for having left Bella in the first place, caused Edward to say something cruel he never meant to Bella? How would Bella respond?
1. Chapter 1

_All Twilight characters belong to Stephanie Meyer._

 ** _Edward's Mistake_**

* * *

Bella recoiled in physical pain as Edwards sharp words cut through her. Suddenly she realized what she truly was to him – his servant, his means to an end. Perhaps he really did keep her around simply for the challenge of abstaining from her blood, the scent of which called to him like no others'. She realized she was anything to him but the woman he loved. For his words proved he could not possibly love her. With that realization Bella began to see the situation she was now in. For the threat of the Volturi still existed. She must either be turned or killed or it would be Alice and Edward who paid with their lives for Bella's knowledge of the vampire world.

As Bella thought through all of this, Edward seemed to realize just what he had done. Remorse and desperation became the primary emotions on his face and he urgently tried to apologize to Bella as she turned in a daze, with tears coating her pale face and asked Carlisle to drive her home. The rest of the family watch in stunned, horrified silence as Carlisle and Bella headed out to the Mercedes. They all knew the love Edward held for Bella and could not believe he had taken his stress out on her so harshly. Given the way Edward had left Bella in the woods all those months ago in a misguided attempt to protect her, and the things he had said to do so, not one of the Cullen's expected Bella to take Edwards harsh words any other way. As Jasper collapsed to his knees under the onslaught of feeling Bella's emotional pain, a deep foreboding settled over each one of them. They all knew Bella craved immortality only to be with Edward. Somehow, they knew they were in danger of losing their beloved daughter, sister and mate. Two days later, when Bella finally returned to the Cullen house, they would realize how justified their fear had been.


	2. Chapter 2

Bella managed to hold the tears at bay until the Mercedes had turned out of the Cullen's lane. Carlisle glanced at Bella with anguish in his eyes and pulled to the side of the road once the house was a few miles behind them. He pulled his youngest daughter into his arms and simply held her as she poured her pain out through the tears. He held her as tightly as he dared – willing Bella to feel his love. For he knew this latest blow to Bella had not only been severe – it had come from the one she trusted above all others and therefore would have cut the deepest. Yet it was beyond his abilities as a doctor to heal. He also knew it had come too soon after Bella had so graciously, and simply, forgiven them for their abandonment.

As she clung to Carlisle for all she was worth, Bella remembered how her epiphany of Edward's love for her had been erased under his cutting accusations. During his latest attempt to convince her to delay her change to his kind, the conversation had escalated into an argument. His hurtful words continued to repeat inside her mind. How he labeled her 'stupid human' and 'just a young child'. He had only gathered steam to fuel his rant from there. By the time Edward had realized what he had said, Bella was convinced she had finally heard the truth of Edward's feelings for her.

As her tears subsided, Carlisle smoothed his hand down his daughter's hair. Carlisle attempted to find the words to mend the damage to her heart. "Bella, sweetheart… after all you have been through with this family, after all Edward has put you through… I have no doubt that you took his words for truth. But, honey, I need you to believe me when I tell you that Edward truly loves you. What he said was harsh, uncalled for, and wholly untruthful. It doesn't excuse him, but Edward was only venting the stress he's under to protect you. In his mind, that includes your humanity."

Bella listened to Carlisle speak, but couldn't see truth in his words. She straightened herself up, and attempted to dry her eyes. "Carlisle, I…I don't see how that can be. Edward has never wanted my change. He couldn't even bring himself to promise it when Aro gave him the chance to save me. Instead, he forced Aro to order my death and then fought to keep Felix from following that command." Carlisle sucked his breath in and held Bella to him. With this revelation, he knew only time could convince Bella of the truth. "Carlisle, would you ask the others to keep their distance for a few days? I need to think things through. I'll be by when I'm ready." "Certainly Bella, though we will continue to keep watch over you. You only have to call out if you want to talk - we will _always_ be there for you."

Bella was finally ready to head to the Cullen house. After Carlisle had left her at Charlie's house two days ago, she had run the gamut of emotions: grief, disbelief, anger, humiliation, acceptance and finally determination. Bella had taken her time thinking over her past with Edward. She thought about the things Edward had yelled at her, thought about the conversation in the forest before he left, about his refusal to see her change even to save her from the Volturi. She gave equal consideration to the things Carlisle had said to her. Though she didn't believe so, a small part of Bella wanted to think Carlisle might have the right of things. Either way, she came to the same conclusion. Bella would gladly spend an eternity with an Edward who loved her dearly but not risk spending it with (or without) an Edward who did not. To find out which of these was the truth meant she needed the one thing she didn't have. Time.

Though Bella knew what she would have to do, she avoided thinking past this step. The last thing she wanted was Alice experiencing a vision that could only cause the pixie vampire agony. Nor did she want to give the Cullen's a chance to out maneuver her. She dearly loved her vampire family and would do whatever it took to protect them from the consequences of her forthcoming decision. Taking one last long look at Charlie's favorite armchair, Bella plucked her truck keys from the table, threw her purse over her shoulder and headed out to her truck.


	3. Chapter 3

As Bella pulled to a stop in the Cullen's drive, she took several deep breaths to settle her nerves and center her thoughts. For Jasper's sake, she tried to bury the pain she still felt at Edwards' betrayal and allow the protectiveness she felt towards her cherished vampires to take priority in her emotional state. She knew Jasper would have enough difficulty managing everyone's emotional reactions to this meeting and she _needed_ him, more than anyone else, to hear what she had come to say. Finally, as calmed as she was going to get, Bella grasped her door handle and stepped out of the truck. Approaching the historic house, Bella let herself take it in for a moment and commit it to her memory. She let the same sense of homecoming settle over her that she always felt when arriving at the Cullen's. From the first, the Cullen household had always felt more like home to her than Charlie's ever did. She loved her father dearly, but the Cullen's were her family.

It was Carlisle who greeted her at the door. He immediately swept her into his loving embrace and Bella gloried in it. To her, the feel of the hard, cold stone arms was welcoming, familiar and comforting. Bella desperately needed the security that embrace brought her in that instant. For she knew when the meeting started – the instant she let herself think of the next step ahead of her – she would need it.

"Thank you for being there for me Carlisle." "Of course Bella – you are as much my daughter as Alice and Rosalie." Bella's heart swelled at that statement, and she fought back the despair that had been attempting to flood her for the past days. "I'd like to talk to everyone, if possible. May we meet in the living room?" Carlisle gently smiled at her request, and keeping her protectively under his shoulder, walked her into the room in question. The family was just settling in as Carlisle led Bella to the sofa to rest between Esme and himself. Bella took a long look at each of them. Alice and Jasper, cuddled on the loveseat. Somehow they always looked the perfect couple; even with Alice dressed in the height of fashion and Jasper in jeans and a tee shirt. Emmett and Rosalie took a seat at their feet. Rosalie settled between Emmett's legs with his arms wrapped around her shoulders. The look on Emmett's face made it seem as if he was using Rosalie as a talisman to ward off the pain the coming conversation would bring. It seemed as though they all understood the repercussions of Edward's careless words were still ahead. And finally, Edward, as he sat beside Carlisle, his arms resting on his knees, his face staring at the floor. He was the perfect picture of a tortured soul. As she looked at him, Bella again thought over what Carlisle had said to her in the car. That small part of her whispered once more that Carlisle just might have the right of things. But she again realized it would never matter. For there was still that one little thing she simply didn't have: Time. Knowing if she was going to go through with this, that they all deserved her to look them in the eye, Bella gave the hands of her two adoptive parents a squeeze and then folded herself into the chair across from them.

It was Edward who spoke first "Bella, I…" But she held up her hand to silence him. "Please don't Edward. Whatever you have to say can make no difference today." A look of pure agony crossed Edwards face, but he remained silent for now. It was the least he owed her given the way he had treated her. He ached to know what she was thinking. Though Alice had looked, she had been unable to see anything beyond Bella's arrival here today. Even the coming conversation was an unknown. The thoughts of his family members seemed to mirror his own observations. How broken and utterly defeated Bella looked, while at the same time seemingly very determined to accomplish what she had come here for. How her bloodshot eyes and the deep, bruising circles beneath them made it obvious she had been in misery since they had last seen her. Jasper's mind gave Edward the most to ponder though. He understood the pain she felt, he feared her determination, but it was the protective streak that blossomed each time she glanced at each of them that confused him. What could Bella possibly believe they needed to be protected from?

Bella took a deep breath and began. "I spent the last few days trying to decide if what I was doing was right. I spent a lot of time thinking over everything that's happened between Edward and I. Carlisle, I want you to know I gave a lot of thought to what you had to say the other day, and while I will admit there is a chance you are correct, I just can't see it. Not after taking into account my history with Edward. This isn't the first time he's let me know my humble human brain was not up to his standards. This is just the only time, other than my birthday, that he let me know just what he truly thought of me." As she spoke, Bella could see the lines of torture that were on Edward's face start to spread to the others. She forced herself to continue. "I came here today because I have come to a conclusion. I simply cannot know the truth of Edward's feelings for me, nor of our relationship, at least not now."

She paused to give them all time to think that through. Carlisle and Esme gave her looks of understanding and acceptance. It bolstered her strength to see that they understood where she was coming from. She remembered Carlisle's promised that they would always be there for her. She knew the hardest part was yet ahead. "There is something I need that I do not have." At this, Edward finally broke his silence. He spoke with all the love he carried for this beautiful, amazing human. "Anything Bella, anything. You have only to ask it of me and it is yours." Bella gave him a look of pity. "What I need none of you can give me. For what I need is Time." Bella expected the looks of confusion they all gave her. For could they not give her exactly that? An eternity? She only made them wait a moment before continuing, "I have longed to become one of you since I first fell in love with Edward. Not for the sake of being a vampire, but for the sole purpose of spending an eternity beside the man I love. The man, whom I never doubted loved me in return, that is until my birthday. After Italy, Edward and I had a deep conversation. I had thought I could trust in that conversation. But Edward again proved me wrong. I realized that I cannot - _will not_ \- risk spending an eternity on this Earth unless I can trust in Edward's love for me. And right now… right now, I truly believe he is just using me as an interesting distraction, a fascinating toy to play with for a time."

Rosalie suddenly looked like the cat that got the canary, for she was now certain Bella had chosen to remain human. But as Bella continued, Rosalie's certainty began to crack. For she did not understand why Bella took the conversation in its' next direction.

* * *

 _Author's Note:_

 _Thank you for the positive response to this story. This is my first attempt at writing fanfiction. This story idea, along with another, has been kicking around in my head for sometime and I finally decided to see if I could do justice to it with written words. I will continue to update it, and eventually complete it, though my schedule may make future updates less frequent. I also hope to post the first chapter of the other story shortly - I decided to try an get it down as well. I hope you enjoy reading them!_


	4. Chapter 4

"When Carlisle drove me home the other day, we talked. He seemed shocked by something I said. This leads me to believe that none of you were given a complete version of the events in Italy." As he listened to Bella speak, Carlisle clench his jaw and blocked his thoughts from Edward. He did not want to distract Edward from what Bella had to say with the angry thoughts flowing through his mind. Carlisle understood, even commended Edward on his devotion to putting Bella's soul before his desires. But Carlisle never imagined Edward would take it so far as to risk Bella's life, which is exactly what his defiance in Italy had done. For not even the whole of the Cullen clan would have stood a chance against the Volturi guard. The very fact that Aro allowed Bella to live after such an insult told Carlisle that there was even more to the story. And Carlisle knew that despite being privy to every thought Edward ever had, Aro would have still perceived such an action as exactly that. He had a disturbing hunch that whatever Alice and Edward had failed to tell them had much to do with Bella's reasoning behind this meeting today. He felt Esme's hand clench in his as she reacted to the tension filling her mate.

"After Aro let Jane have her fun testing her powers on me, he was … giddy almost, gleeful that she had been unable to reach my mind. He turned to Edward, remarking how it was such a shame that I would have to die, unless of course, Edward was going to offer me immortality. I can't say I was surprised when Edward didn't even hesitate before refusing. After all, the last time I had seen Edward he had told me I was nothing more than a passing interest. Aro immediately ordered Felix to kill me. Edwarrr…." Bella's sentence ended in a gasp of shock as she felt herself flying backwards at the same time as the sound of a loud crash registered in her ears. She found herself wrapped safely in Alice's embrace. She could just make out several white shapes moving on the far end of the living room as the sound of stone against stone continued. From the fact that Jasper, Rosalie, Esme and Carlisle stood between her and the figures, she surmised the fighters were Edward and Emmett.

Esme was in utter shock as she stood between her fragile, human daughter and two of her sons. She knew Jasper wasn't far from joining Emmett in expressing his displeasure over Edward's actions in Italy. The anger Jasper was radiating was difficult to separate from her own. How could she have failed so badly as a mother that her son would allow the threat of death to touch Bella before he would accept immortality for her? How could he not understand how Bella would perceive such a decision? The very girl who had always felt she was less than them simply because of her humanity!

Jasper had no difficulties in understanding just why Emmett was enraged with Edward. From the moment Bella had accepted Edward, Emmett had seen her as his little sister. Whom Emmett felt he had failed when he, like all of them, left her behind all those months ago. For Edward to have put Bella in further danger enraged them all. Jasper took advantage of Edward's distraction – Emmett was truly trying to remove his head after all – to think things through. Bella indicated that Alice and Edward had withheld details from the Italy event. Alice always told Jasper everything. There were no secrets between the two. It was very telling that Bella was still alive after Aro had ordered her death. Since he now knew that it could not have been Edward who had agreed to turn Bella, Jasper had a sinking suspicion that it was Alice who had promised. And one did not break their word to the Volturi and expect to live. Jasper felt a sharp pang to his heart as he realized Alice would be executed if she did not ensure Bella was turned. Quickly continuing to block his thoughts, Jasper realized what Bella's plan must be. She must know her turn could not be delayed so, in typical Bella fashion, she planned to sacrifice herself for Alice's sake. It would certainly explain the deep seated protectiveness Bella had been feeling today and her cryptic statement of not having enough time. As he listened to Esme and Carlisle finally step in to separate his brothers, Jasper felt his own strong wave of protectiveness. If there was one thing everyone in this family knew, it was that Jasper would allow no threats to Alice. Yet, this wave of protectiveness he felt was for his little human sister. Not once had Bella blamed any of them for the horrors they had introduced into her life. Unbelievably, she didn't even blame him for attempting to drain her on her eighteenth birthday. Jasper loved Bella just as much as Esme and Rosalie. He knew himself well enough to know he wouldn't hesitate if it came to choosing between Alice and Bella's lives – Bella would lose, but dammit, he was going to give it his all to find a way to get Bella her time without endangering Alice. He had protected her once before, for Edward's sake, this time Jasper would protect Bella simply because she was his sister.

Once the fight stopped, Edward attempted to speak. Carlisle held up his hand "Not yet Edward. Everyone take your seats, we promised Bella we would hear her out. You will all sit and listen to what she has to say. Emmett – your to hold your temper, no matter how deserving of it your brother might be at this moment." With that decree, the family took their seats again, Bella finding herself too restless to sit, began to pace on the carpet. "Bella, please continue Sweetheart". With Carlisle's encouragement, Bella stopped her pacing close to Jasper and Alice's couch and continued her tale.


	5. Chapter 5

"Demetri had grabbed Alice, keeping her from protecting me. Edward did his best to keep Felix away from me. However, it was obvious to me that Felix was going to win. No matter how I believed Edward felt towards me, I couldn't stand to see him killed over me. So I did the only thing I could. I begged Aro to kill me and let them go. Aro was, floored really. He couldn't get over the fact that a human would offer there life to protect a vampire. He agreed, stopping Felix in the process of pulling Edwards head from his shoulders, and gliding over to me himself."

A visible shudder went through Bella's body at reliving these memories. "Just before Aro would have bitten me, Alice begged him to stop. She promised that I would be one of you, even if she had to turn me herself. She went so far as to show Aro her vision of me as a vampire." Bella paused to look each of her beloved family members in the eye then, still carefully not deciding anything beyond this speech. "The only reason Aro allowed me to walk out of there was Alice's promise." She heard a collective intake of breath as each of her family began to put the pieces together. Then she felt a cold hand wrap gently around her face.

Bella looked up into a pale face framed with golden curls. A face etched with sorrow and determination. So Jasper had figured out what she had then. Jasper searched her eyes "Are you sure Bella?" "It's the only way Jasper. We all know the Volturi won't wait for Edward and I to figure out where we stand." Without another word Jasper swung Bella into his arms and opened his mind to Edward. _I need you to trust me Edward. Bella has refused the change and she knows Alice will be executed for it. She means to sacrifice herself instead. I have a plan to save her if you will just trust me – but force my hand and I will end her now to protect Alice._ Jasper watched as Edward tensed and then gave him a nod to slight for Bella to see.

"Jasper, what are you doing?" Carlisle stood and moved in front of Jasper, wondering if he was going to have to protect his human daughter from his son. By now everyone had realized that Bella's decision to hold off on her change put Alice's life at risk. "Please Jasper, put her down and let us all discuss this. Surely we can find a solution to protect both girls".

It was Bella who answered him. "Carlisle, Jasper is only doing what I want. I was serious when I said I could not accept eternity believing myself nothing more than a pet to Edward. I won't accept it. And we all know that means either I die or Alice and I die. But I…I can't do this myself. Jasper will be protecting Alice, his mate. He can do this and not suffer needless guilt. Please, Carlisle, let us leave".

When Carlisle began to argue, it was Edward who spoke up. Alice had finally had a vision, which he of course was privy too. He could see Jasper's intentions, both in his thoughts and Alice's visions. If any of them attempted to stop Jasper here, he would snap Bella's neck before they could stop him. But if they let them leave….Jasper truly had a plan to give Bella the time she asked for, if Bella would agree to it. It was Edwards only hope. "Carlisle let them leave."

Carlisle spun to look at Edward in utter shock "You can't be serious Edward!" Esme attempted to run to Bella only to find herself wrapped in Edward's embrace. "If any of us attempts to stop Jasper from leaving with Bella, she will be dead before we reach her. We have to let them go." Edward spoke forcefully, making sure his family stayed back. Esme collapsed in on him, the thought of losing a child too much for her. Running his hand through his mother's hair, Edward looked Bella straight in the eyes. She had tears running down her determined face. She truly was a precious gem. Even now, after all he had done and said that hurt her, she was putting the safety of his sister ahead of her own needs. "Bella, I know I have hurt you deeply. I know there isn't much I can say right now that you will believe. I'm going to say it anyway. I love you. What I have done and said that hurt you was a misguided attempt to protect you, protect your soul. For that I am sorry. I love you Bella, truly". Edward put every bit of his heart into those words. The only way to save Bella now was if she agreed to Jasper's plan. He looked at Jasper "Hurt her and I will kill you Jasper. That is a promise." _I will do all I can to spare her brother. Not for you, not for Alice, but because she is the sister I adore. I won't harm her unless there is no other option left._ Edward looked Jasper deep in the eyes then stepped back to allow him to leave with Bella.

Jasper then to his family "Rosalie, take Bella's truck into Port Angeles and ditch it. Alice, I'm sorry Love, but you shouldn't have kept this from us. Stay here, I'll come back for you. Esme, Carlisle, Emmett…I truly am sorry but you must understand I _will_ protect my mate. Even against a human I call sister." The loud roar Emmett let out at that shook the whole house. The only thing that kept Emmett from attacking Jasper in that moment was the grip Carlisle and Rosalie had on him. They had been preventing him from attacking since Edwards warning against such a move. With a whispered "I love you all" from Bella, Jasper left the house and climbed into his pickup truck, Bella still cradled in his arms as he drove away.


	6. Chapter 6

"Son, before I am forced to choose between two children I love dearly, you had better tell me there is something I do not know" Carlisle was barely holding himself in check. Only the knowledge that Jasper would not hesitate to act to protect Alice had allowed him to hold still while his son walked out with his daughter's life in his hands. Figuratively and literally.

"Jasper has a plan to give Bella want she wants"

Rosalie scoffed. "Whats that? A quick death because she is too much of a coward to do it herself?" Surprisingly, it was Emmett who turned on Rose at this comment. "Coward Rosalie? Really? The very girl who went into a den of the most powerful vampires in existence to try to safe Edward, you call a coward for putting Alice's life ahead of her own?!" Rosalie actually looked ashamed at the reminder of the danger she had placed Alice, Edward and Bella in for her shallowness.

Esme pulled her herself together. She walked over to Carlisle and took his hand. Whatever Jasper's plan was, she would do anything she could to help him save her daughter. "Tell us Edward, what is Jasper planning, how can we help?"

Edward glanced at Alice. "I don't know. All I can see is Jasper asking her. I won't see beyond that until Bella makes a decision".

At this Edward looked at his parents. "Jasper listened to exactly what it is that Bella asked for. Time. He intends to convince her that he can give it to her. If she agrees then he will spare her life."

 _And if Bella refuses him? What is his intentions then Edward?_ Carlisle knew he might yet be force to fight his son for his daughter's life. "Unfortunately, you are correct Carlisle. Jasper will do everything he can to convince Bella, but if she refuses his plan, he will be forced to choose between her life and Alice's. And we all know he will choose to protect his mate".

Emmett looked at Edward. _What is his plan then Edward? It had better stand a chance of convincing Bella for you to have allowed your mate to leave in the arms of the very man who has every reason to kill her!_ Edward pinched his nose. "It's was the only way Emmett. I screwed up so badly with Bella that there is no convincing her of my love in a short time. She was right, she needs time to sort everything through, time to see my actions prove my love. She would not have been convinced to accept the change today, and as such, any move to protect her from Jasper would have forced him to protect Alice by killing Bella. The only way to save her was to let them leave."

"As for Jasper's plan, it's not perfect, but given that Bella believes we all have souls Jasper stands a good chance of convincing her."

 _Then tell us Edward, what is his plan!?_ Esme practically begged Edward at this point.

"He's going to offer to change her without the threat of eternity. He's going to promise to take her soul from her and promise to one day destroy her if I fail to convince her of my love and she tires of this life!" Edward all but shouted. He was beyond consolable at this point. Through his own sheer stupidity and carelessness with his words, his reason for existing now believed she was nothing more than a pet to him. And the only way to save her life was to hope his brother, the very one with the least control, was able to take her precious soul from her and not drain her dry in the process. Edward collapsed to the floor as the enormity of his mistake finally hit home. Alice's visions showed that every attempt to intercept Jasper ended with Bella dead. He didn't doubt Bella would agree, after all, she didn't want to die. She just didn't want to be the reason for Alice's death. He prayed with everything he had that Jasper would have the control necessary to not drain Bella.

Emmett spoke up then. "Surely Bella will agree to Jasper's plan, so let's just have him bring her back for Carlisle to change."

"I am afraid it is not that easy Emmett. Until Bella is changed she will be a threat to Alice's existence. That is not something Jasper will allow. He won't risk letting us near her until the change is complete. He would be to worried we would find a way to prevent it." Carlisle felt every one of his long centuries on this earth at the moment. He knew that even once Bella was changed, they would still have a long battle to convince her that she was no pet. He too, believed Jasper would be able to convince her. But there was no denying the emotional pain his youngest daughter was still in. Undergoing the change before sorting things out with Edward, would make many of those emotions almost permanent in her. Just like when he turned Esme and Rosalie. But unlike the other two women, Bella would not have trust in her mate to see her through.

Carlisle turned to his family. "The other day I made a promise to Bella. I gave my word that we would always be there for her, no matter what. I intend to honor my promise to her the only way I can right now. Emmett, Rosalie – take Bella's truck to Port Angeles and abandon it like Jasper suggested. Bella told Charlie that was where she was going today. Edward, I have always respected your belief that changing Bella is stealing her soul, however, I'm truly disappointed that you would go so far as to insult Aro's offer of immortality thinking he would allow her to live for the sake of her soul. You do realize that the real reason Bella is alive is because Aro found her blocking abilities fascinating? Without that, Alice's promises would have been meaningless and Aro would have slaughtered her for your original refusal to change her!" Carlisle didn't shout, but then he didn't need to. His tone easily conveyed his disappointment in his son's decisions. "And Alice, how could either of you have kept this from us? If we had known the truth of Italy, we could have foreseen this possibility and been prepared. After all, Bella has always worn her insecurities regarding Edward on her sleeve. Instead you two chose to lie to us, and put Jasper and Bella in an untenable situation." With that said, Carlisle opened his cell phone and prayed it would be answered.


	7. Chapter 7

Racing away from Forks, Jasper trusted Edward to keep the rest of the family from trying to intercept them. By now Bella had buckled herself into the seat beside him, something he found laughable given what Bella was expecting he would do. He checked her emotions – resignation, and fear. Good, she really didn't want this. That meant he stood a decent chance of convincing her to accept his alternative. Short of forcing the change against her will, it was the only way he could think of to protect both Alice and Bella. Alice…he was almost angry enough with her and Edward to take their heads himself! What had they thinking to withhold this information from the family? Always before, there had been no secrets among the Cullen's. The family worked together to find solutions to their problems.

They were already halfway to Port Angeles when his phone rang. Checking the caller i.d. he rolled his eyes and answered the phone. "Carlisle, you know this leaves me no choice. We're talking about the Volturi, Alice must be protected." Not knowing what Edward had told them, he figured it was best just to get the unpleasant discussion out of the way first. He heard Carlisle sigh before he responded "I know Jasper, and I know you aren't doing this out of callousness. I want you to know that even if you go through with this, you will always be welcome among this family. That said, Edward informed us you may have found a way to change Bella's mind. I don't expect you will risk bringing her back here to be turned. Jasper…will you be able to do this?" Jasper was shocked. Had Carlisle just said he would forgive Jasper for murdering Bella?! Granted, he knew Carlisle was compassionate and understood that he didn't _want_ to do so, but never expected his forgiveness for _this_!

Glancing at Bella, who had gone slightly paler since he had spoken, he dropped his voice below the range of her human ears. "I haven't even spoken with her about it yet. So, assuming she even accepts – I won't force this life against her will – it's been over a century since I turned anyone. And to have that kind of control, I need to be on the traditional diet of our kind for long term. So in short, no. If I bite Bella, I _will_ drain her." "Then how do you intend…" Carlisle allowed his voice to trail off knowing Jasper understood what he was asking. "I'm not going to put the family in the middle of this Carlisle, so I apologize, but I am not going to tell you where I am taking Bella. And if Alice wants Bella to come through this alive, she will keep that knowledge to herself. As for changing Bella, I aim to find Peter and Charlotte. If it was me asking, they would guard Bella with their lives and as they do have the control – and Peter the experience – to change Bella." "I can't talk you into allowing me to change her? I will come alone to a place of your choosing and I give you my word I will change her," Carlisle knew his tactically minded son would not agree, but he had to try. It wasn't that he didn't believe Jasper's assessment of Peter and Charlotte, but Bella was his daughter. At things stood, he was willing to risk Bella's eternal hatred to save her young life and spare Jasper the regret and guilt of ending her by turning Bella whether or not it was what she wanted. Of course, the moment Rosalie learned he had done such a thing, she would likely end his existence…

Some time passed before Jasper responded. "I am sorry Carlisle, I do trust you, but I can't take the risk that one of the other's would try to prevent Bella's change. Alice means too much to me to chance it." "Alright Jasper, just _please_ take care of our little girl." Sighing heavily, Jasper promised to do what he could and hung up.

"Bella, darlin', we have a long drive ahead of us; why don't you try and get some sleep?" Whipping her head towards him so fast, he thought she might break her own neck, Bella asked "We do? Not that I'm in a hurry to die, but I'd rather not drag this out…" "I have some property, it's has some beautiful views. Plus, Alice is the only Cullen who knows about it. I need to make sure they can't interfere before we do this. Just in case Edward figures out where we are, I am going to have some of my friends meet us there to hold them off. If I stop the truck now, we will be vulnerable." "Ok Jasper, I'll rest then, just please, I want to be awake when you…" Bella couldn't finish her sentence. Now that she was away from the protection of the Cullen's her courage supply was running low. "When I kill you? Don't worry darlin', you'll be awake because you damn sure are going to tell me, again, straight out that you don't want eternity before I snap that pretty little neck of yours." Hearing this, Bella paled further. Good. It was cruel, but Jasper figured his best chance to get Bella to agree to his plan was to make certain she harbored no illusions that he would put Alice at risk by sparing a human, even if said human was family. Not that Bella had ever been one to lie to herself regarding reality. To that end, he wasn't going to enlighten her to her options just yet…


	8. Chapter 8

As Jasper headed the truck East across Washington, Bella curled up in the seat, using the armrest as a pillow, and with some influence from Jasper, fell into a troubled sleep. It was obvious just glancing at the girl, how little sleep she had managed since her argument with Edward. Again, he felt himself overcome with a need to protect Bella.

If there was one thing Jasper excelled at, it was strategic thinking. He focused his mind towards planning out their next moves. The property he had mentioned to Bella, belonged to the Whitlock clan. Although Jasper fully considered himself a Cullen, Peter and Charlotte (and later Alice) had viewed him as the head of their small band. The Whitlock's had purchased the rustic cabin located in the Kootenai National Forest shortly before Jasper had left Peter and Char to strike out on his own. They had hoped that the remoteness would provide relief from Jasper's empathetic powers when he wasn't feeding.

Now, it would provide the perfect place to secret Bella. Its existence was never intentionally kept from the Cullen's, despite the decades he and Alice had spent with them it had just never come up in conversation. The cabin itself had been built by a fur trapper who had selected its location for the defenses it provided against attackers. The Whitlock's owned a significant amount of surrounding acreage, so unannounced guests would be easily noticed by any of them running a perimeter. Of course, the surrounding forest would provide an abundance of meal options for a newborn vampire.

Quickly discarding the notion of leaving Bella at the Montana cabin while searching out Peter and Char, (no doubt his wife would jump at the opportunity to rescue the girl), Jasper turned his thoughts to his best friends.

While technically nomads, Peter and Char trended towards staying near cities. Disappearances would pass unnoticed, thereby allowing them to spend a longer period of time in one area. Having visited Forks only last year, Jasper suspected his friends would still be in the Northwestern States, taking advantage of the cloudier skies. Remembering a vision from less than a month ago that had both amused and disgusted Alice, Jasper headed the truck South for Boise.

Wanting to put distance between them and their family, as well as ensure Bella recouped some of her missing sleep, he deepened his influence over her.

* * *

 _Author's Note_

 _Thank you for all the wonderful reviews! Although my schedule does not allow me to reply to them all, they are greatly appreciated._


	9. Chapter 9

After crossing the Columbia River, Jasper finally took mercy on Bella, pulling back his influence to allow her to awaken. Having slept for the better part of five hours, he realized Bella would likely need to stop for food and other human necessities.

As she awakened, Bella glanced around in confusion. The haze of sleep lifting from her mind, she realized she was curled up in Jasper's truck, wrapped in jackets that must belong to Alice. She was thankful for them – it was apparent Jasper had cranked the heater up to full blast in an effort to keep the cab warm – but it was still chilly with the open windows. No doubt Jasper was attempting to diffuse the scent of her blood.

Sitting up and rubbing the sleep from her eyes, Bella glanced at Jasper. "Where are we?"

"Oregon, just past the border. You hungry darlin'?""Umm… kinda." Bella looked at Jasper in confusion. He was going to kill her, why bother feeding her? For that matter, why were they in Oregon? Was this where the property he mentioned was?

Feeling her confusion, Jasper chuckled. "Starving you to death is not my intention Darlin."

"Why not? I mean, why drag it out Jasper? I know Alice is everything to you. Keeping me alive is endangering her."

Sobering quickly, Jasper glanced towards Bella, "You always understood and accepted us far too easily Bella. Your right, with you breathing Alice's life is at risk. I won't allow that – and you know it. Don't think I didn't notice just how well you planned out that meeting back at the house. Kudos to you for managing to keep Alice out of the loop! Now, how about you point out a restaurant to pick up some fast food and take a quick break. You can eat in the truck while I explain just why your still alive."


	10. Chapter 10

Gathering her courage, Bella popped another french fry in her mouth before doing what anyone would consider an asinine idea – she challenged a vampire who needed her dead. "Alright Jasper, start talking. Why didn't you snap my neck the moment you had me away from the family?"

Knowing the time had come to convince Bella to agree to his plan, Jasper opened his heart. "For one simple reason Bella. Human or not, you are my sister. When you first came to Forks, and Edward risked exposure to save you from Crowley's van, I protected you from myself for Alice's sake. When the nomads chose you as their target, I protected you for Edward's sake. When you cut your finger, I fought my instincts as hard as I could for my families' sake. The moment you took off to Italy with Alice, you became more than just my brother's human mate. I started to see you as every bit my sister as Rosalie is. For that alone, I would try to find a way to protect you, but Sweetheart, the moment you put Alice's life ahead of your own you ensured it. You are still alive Bella, because I will do everything in my power to find a way to protect you if I can. For my own sake." Smelling the salt tears that were streaming down Bella's face, Jasper continued. "Don't get me wrong darlin', if it comes down to a choice between your life or Alice's life, I will protect my mate. But I'm hopin you won't force my hand."

"Jasper…I've always seen you as my brother, but I had no idea you saw me as your sister." Speaking through her tears, Bella stared at Jasper in stunned disbelief.

"I know you didn't honey. I kept my distance to protect you. Once you had been changed there would have been plenty of sibling bonding time for us."

"But I still don't understand, haven't I already forced your hand by refusing the change?"

Looking at Bella shrewdly, Jasper knew it was time to enlighten Bella to his plan. "That depends on what you think about my idea Bella. What would you say if I could give you the one thing you asked for, without endangering Alice?"

"Time Jasper?"

"Yes darlin', Time."

It took Bella so long to respond, Jasper started to wonder if he had broken her. After what seemed an eternity (which was saying a lot, coming from a vampire!) she finally spoke. "I don't understand Jasper, how can you give me Time without endangering Alice?"

Not quite certain Bella would agree at first, Jasper chose to keep the details to himself for now, "Do you trust me Bella?"

"Of course, Jasper!"

"Then believe me when I tell you I can give you the time you need to sort out your relationship with Edward without endangering Alice. Knowing that, will you allow me to protect my little sister? Or will you force me to protect my mate?" Figuratively holding his breath, he waited for Bella to respond.


	11. Chapter 11

Bella took her time to think through her conversation with Jasper. She was still shocked that Jasper considered her his sister. She never forgot Jasper's admonition that she was worth it, but she never would have guessed he held her in such a high esteem. She began to feel guilty that she had put Jasper in this position. Her inability to do what needed to be done had caused her to force Jasper into the position of protecting Alice.

Her initial reaction was to refuse Jasper's offer. Yes – she had been completely truthful when she told Jasper she trusted him. No – she had no desire for death – but she couldn't see how Jasper could pull this off without Bella spending an eternity on this earth. She thought about Jasper's profession that she was his sister. And she thought about what she knew of him, what tactics he would take when going head-to-head with Edward or Emmett. And the little hope she had gained listening to Jasper's impassioned plea drained from her as she realized that she couldn't put it past him to trick her into an eternity.

After all, what had he too loose? If she refused, Jasper would spend an eternity with Alice, knowing he had done what was necessary to protect his mate. If she agreed, Alice would not only be protected, she wouldn't suffer the grief of Bella's death. Suddenly, Bella had her answer.


	12. Chapter 12

As he allowed Bella to think through what he had said, Jasper did what came naturally to him – he followed her emotions. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out what Bella felt guilty about. The girl was so self-sacrificing that she would find a way to take on the blame for almost anything that produced a negative effect on the Cullen's. Of course she would blame herself and not her soon-to-be killer! When he had begun to feel the blossoming hope she emitted, he thought he had her convinced. Yet when the hope was followed by caution and determination, instead of relief, Jasper knew he was not going to like Bella's answer…

By the time Bella had found the courage to speak, they were approaching Ontario, Oregon. She tried to speak several times, her lips moving but no sound coming out. Finally, she took a deep breath, pulled her shoulders back and spoke the words she knew would be her last.

"I'm sorry Jasper, but my answer is no."

As much as her emotions had telegraphed her decision, Jasper still felt her words as if they were a punch to his gut. Her refusal did not compare to the pain of being separated from Alice, but he knew he would still regret following through with Bella's choice. Besides, he had not become the youngest Major in the Confederate Army by accepting a giftwrapped defeat. Just as he would have done during the war, Jasper pulled on his boots, settled his hat on his head and prepared for the next round.

"Why" was the only word he fired back at her. When he felt her hackles rise, he was satisfied. Getting Bella to agree without giving her all the details would work better if she was angry.

"Why what Jasper?"

"Why won't you let me protect you, why are you forcing me to hurt you Bella? You told me you trusted me."

With a sigh, Bella answered, "I do trust you Jasper. It's just…I'm not the same hopeful, optimistic, naïve girl you all left behind. I only see two outcomes that don't leave Alice at the Volturi's mercy…either I spend an eternity as a vampire or…you…kill me." Pushing the final words out was not easy for Bella, but she knew they were necessary. Jasper had to understand she knew what decision she was making.

Listening to Bella's explanation, Jasper held back a chuckle. He had her dead in his sights, and he knew it. To save her from herself (and his idiotic brother's superiority complex) he needed to convince her he had a third option. He felt a twinge of guilt, for he knew Bella would see it differently when she knew his full intentions, but he also knew what she did not – his brother truly loved her. And so he set out to sell his plan.

"Bella, you made it clear that you would not accept eternity without knowing if you truly held Edwards heart. You've also told me twice now, that you trust me. So, either you're lying, and you don't believe a word I say, or you do trust me and therefore must believe me when I say I can give you the time you need without an eternity attached."

Feeling somewhat shamed, Bella realized Jasper was right. She had been absolutely clear about what she would and would not accept. So her choice was no longer between eternity and death, but between whether she trusted Jasper to adhere to her wishes or not. One thing was certain – Jasper would see Alice protected…so….she choose to trust him.

"Time without Eternity Jasper?"

Jasper hadn't changed his mind –she had to be willing if she was to be changed, so he answered as honestly as he could, "Yes Bella, unless you decide otherwise, Time without Eternity."

"Alright then Jasper, we do this your way."

Letting out an unnecessary sigh of relief, Jasper turned the truck off the highway and onto Idaho Route 52 heading for the last place he knew Peter and Charlotte to be.


	13. Chapter 13

Pulling to the side of the road, Jasper shook Bella awake. "Bella, wake up darlin"

Crawling out of her cocoon of jackets, Bella rubbed the sleep from her eyes and look around. Nothing seemed familiar to her but it was dark out, "Where are we Jasper?"

"A few miles out from where Alice last saw my friends…" pausing, Jasper was uncomfortable with the position he was about to place Bella in, but he saw no alternative. If he left an opening, Edward would take advantage immediately.

"Darlin, I need you to listen to me carefully. We were are going, it's a tourist attraction by day, but by night it's become a popular drug spot. My friends…they come here to hunt. If they are still in this area, it's unlikely any other vamps will be around, but if Peter & Char have already moved on…"

"Then others might be hunting here tonight," Bella finished for him.

"Yes. I'm sure you understand why I can't leave you somewhere safer?"

"Of course Jasper, Alice would see me alone and send a rescue party. Or rather a kidnap party since I don't exactly want to be rescued."

"That's exactly right darlin. I won't give them that chance, so you're coming in there with me. I need your word that you will do everything I say, the moment I say it, no matter what it might be."

Showing her trust in him, Bella replied, "You have my word Jasper."

"Alright then, we're in Boise, Idaho; a few miles from the Old State Penitentiary site. When we get there, I'm going to put you on my back. Keep your head down – and keep your grip tight. If I have to make any fast moves, I don't want you falling off. I may not have the luxury of holding you to me either."

Taking a deep breath and processing all this, Bella nodded. Jasper looked her over. She didn't seem thrilled with this turn of events, but neither was she wilting. After all, this was hardly the worst she'd seen of their world. Hopefully Peter and Char were here tonight, he didn't want to linger in the area, or have to expose Bella to this repeatedly.

Turning the truck off, he chose to go on foot. If there were any vamps other than Peter or Char there, the truck wouldn't have a chance to outrun them. Crossing to the passenger side, he waited as Bella put one of Alice's jackets on, then turned his back to her.

"Climb up darlin, wrap your legs around my waist and hook your ankles. Same with your arms."

Turning in the seat, Bella did as instructed. She knew from experience with Edward carrying her this way that she could squeeze her arms as tight as she liked and Jasper would barely notice. Once she had a good grip, she ducked her head and said, "Ready."

Clasping a hand over her ankles to insure they remained hooked; Jasper locked the truck up, and then took off running. In just minutes he was outside the penitentiary grounds. He ran around the exterior wall looking for a trace of his friends. He came to a sudden halt at the southeastern lookout tower.

"What is it Jazz?"

"I just caught Char's scent. It's fresh, so she's likely still here. Peter won't be far from her either. Listen Bella, I should have mentioned this earlier… vampires are vulnerable when we are feeding. You know how protective mates are of each other. I don't want you to say a word until Peter especially recognizes it is me. If I make the mistake of stumbling near Char when she's feeding, he will attack first and ask questions later. I'm sure you can imagine what that would mean for you?"

Laughing feebly Bella replied, "Yeah, a Bella flavored pancake."

"Exactly."

"No worries Jasper, I'll keep my head down and my mouth shut until you say it's safe."

"Good girl, now hold on tight, I'm going to jump up the tower and down inside." As soon as he felt her grip tighten, Jasper crouched and jumped. In the next moment he was on top of the tower itself. After taking a moment to look around the grounds, he jumped down inside the perimeter. To Bella's credit, he could feel her suck her breath in and tighten her grip with both jumps, but she didn't let so much as a squeal pass her lips.

He hadn't exaggerated when he warned Bella of the dangers to her. If anything he understated them. It didn't matter that Char's fighting skills were almost as good as his and Peter's. Peter would still be guarding his mates back like a mother grizzly guards her cubs. Only there would be no warning growl before the attack came. With that in mind, he chose to lap the interior perimeter in the hope of finding Peter's scent. If he could follow his trail in rather than Char's, he would be able to alert Peter to his identity.

He was almost back to Char's trail when he finally found it. Midway down the eastern wall. Peter must have ran the perimeter from the top of the wall itself, as there had been no trace of his scent on the outside ground. Moving at a human pace to avoid running up on his friend, Jasper began to follow the trail inside.

Thus far Bella had been as good as her word, she hadn't made a sound, allowing them to pass unnoticed by the occasional group of humans. Peter had taking a winding trail around the buildings, sometimes up on the roofs. It was clear he must have been allowing Char the freedom to hunt, while keeping close tabs on her surroundings. Finally the trail let them inside one of the buildings. Jasper knew Peter was likely to be in a higher position than Char if she was still hunting, so he kept his eyes peeled and his head on a swivel as the trail lead them down a back staircase to the basement. At the bottom of the stairs, Jasper paused. He could hear a scuffle up ahead and had smelled both Peter and Char's scents on the stairs. The slight smell of blood permeated the air. Instantly he stopped breathing. Damn, Char must be feeding! Exactly what he hoped to avoid.

He froze in a half crouch, ready to run at the slightest hint that Peter had realized he was there. Of course, it wouldn't be long before he picked up on Bella's heartbeat…

He scanned the area he could see carefully. He needed eyes on Peter before he spoke. Sure, Peter would recognize his voice, but with Char feeding he would be in the air flying towards the perceived threat before that happened.

The basement had been dug deep, with high rafter ceilings. Jasper paid particular attention to those rafters. Not wanting to feel the human's emotions, he was keeping a tight rein on his ability. Yet he could still detect undercurrents of emotions that he knew belonged to his two friends. He felt a sudden spike of awareness. Shit, Peter had realized another human was present. Where the hell was he hiding…

Suddenly, Jasper spotted him. There was the smallest movement on the rafter just over the L bend in the basement. Being the perfect spot to watch both the entrance and Char, Jasper should have looked there sooner. The old boy hadn't lost his touch either…only the tip of one boot was visible. Keeping his eyes locked on that boot, Jasper focused on the sounds of Char feeding. The last thing he need was a turning drug dealer screaming the house down.

Mentally checking the grasp Bella had on him (he couldn't afford the sound and movements would make) he planned out each evasive move he would make. When the sound of something heavy hit the floor, Jasper called out, "Char honey, you missed a drop…" what happened next felt like a roller coaster ride to Bella.

As Jasper spoke, his eyes never left that boot. The second it moved, Jasper sprung to the left wall. He kept moving stopping only when he heard two stone bodies colliding together followed by, "dang babe, I almost had the idiot!"

A growl was followed by, "That idiot is Jasper!"

"Hell babe, I know that! He deserves a thrashin' for sneakin up on us like that!" Peter's whine was followed up by the sound of a stone hand slapping Peter in the head, "Ouch! What was that for?!"

"That was for the human you missed hanging onto his back!"

"Missed? Me? Char babe, you know I don't miss things. I just figured he finally wanted something sweeter for desert than Yogi Bear."

At this Jasper let out a furious growl that Bella felt in her bones. When Char had tackled Peter, Jasper had stopped right where he was – upside down with his boots and fingers dug into the brick ceiling. Bella had a death grip around his body, not that he could blame the poor girl.

"Peter, I'm only going to say this once. This human is Bella. Bella is family to me. If you so much as breathe on her without my permission I will tear you into pieces, scatter you across the globe, and mail a map to Char after several decades have passed. Do I make myself clear?" Jaspers voice was low, to Bella it was a far deadlier message than if he had screamed it.

Strangely enough, as frightening as Jasper's message was, she felt safe. Here he was, putting her ahead of his century old friendship.

"Keep your boots on man, you know I wouldn't have truly hurt her. Now, why don't you stop impersonating Spiderman. Poor girl looks likely to fall off."

Jasper let go, twisting in midair like a cat; wrapping an arm around Bella at the same time. He landed on his feet, using his legs like shock absorbers so Bella wouldn't feel the force. He felt her flinch when she realized they were free falling, but warning her had not been an option. He had used the last of his air telling Peter off.

Char stepped up to him, "It's good to see you Jazz." She hugged him, careful not to crush Bella.

Jasper just tipped his head to her.

"Well, I'm guessing you used the last of your air on my husband here. What do you say we go topside?"

Jasper nodded in agreement.

"I'm assuming you have a vehicle nearby since you have Bella here with you, you lead the way and Char and I will take care of any druggies who get too curious."

Jasper had felt Bella's grip loosen once they were on the ground again. He kept his arm around her back and at full speed ran up the stairs, through the prison yard, over the stone wall and to the truck in a matter of minutes. He then settled Bella into the truck and handed her the keys, taking a step back he took a breath of fresh air and apologized to her.

"Sorry Bella, being near you is too much after smelling that fresh blood. Start the truck and roll the windows up so you can warm yourself. Lock it just in case, but I'll have Peter and Char stay to guard you."

"It's alright Jasper, of course I understand." Jasper scoffed. He should have expected no less from her.

He turned to Peter and Char who had come up behind him. "Please, guard her with your lives. No one, not even a Cullen is to get near her, especially not Alice."

"Consider it done, Jazz" Char promised while looking quizzically at him.

"Thanks, I'll explain everything later; right now I really need that hunt." Waiting only long enough to hear the locks click in the truck, Jasper sped off into the surround terrain to see what animals he could find.


End file.
